Talk:List of Space Battleship Yamato episodes
Original writing Content contributed to this (and any other) wiki has to be originally authored writing. The article summaries placed onto this page earlier today were taken almost word for word from this site, constituting plagiarism and a copyright violation that could result in legal consequences for this wiki. Beyond copyright issues, there were two other problems. 1) Even if the unidentified contributor is the same person as the author of the blog where the summaries came from, this wiki is a different site with different readers; episode summaries here should be written differently to meet the needs and wants of this wiki. 2) Star Blazers names (such as Lysis) were mixed in with Space Battleship Yamato names. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Possible Solution/Ideas Maybe undoing the entire article was a mistake as we could still use the episode names. however as we must abide copyright laws perhaps we could find the original episodes summaries on wikipedia or another public information site. However since the article in question doesn't own Space Battleship Yamato maybe we should review copyright laws in relation to wikia's. I will not undo the undo in question until after we determine what can and cannot be used. in the mean time I would recomend find the original SUBTITLED series and watch those so we can write summaries of the episodes. Johnatha (talk) 01:44, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with your suggestion that this page should be just a list of episode titles. Episode titles are standard and are plagiarism-proof, so to speak. I also had in mind that each title should be linked to a separate page that would (eventually) have a full episode summary and other information, like wikis for other TV series. In other words, one article for each individual episode, twenty-six separate articles for the twenty-six episodes of the 1974 series. I've been aiming for that with my own writing for Yamato 2199, citing individual episode titles and linking them to future pages that I (and others, hopefully!) would write. :The legal issue doesn't involve the Space Battleship Yamato series or its owners. It's the personal blog that I linked to in my comments. The writing that was posted here was virtually identical to what's on that blog, and no website is allowed to just lift writing directly from another website. There's also a matter of this wiki serving a different audience than that blog, but that's another discussion. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:52, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I just found the orignal writer(suposedly), He did post his blog page on the wikia as the article in question. I think with some editing we can re-add his work to the wikia. look for the "Ed Quits Smoking" article on the facebookpage,https://www.facebook.com/groups/2256923847/ to varify ownership.Johnatha (talk) 05:39, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :::More than "some editing"--to avoid problems, the language has to be thoroughly paraphrased. As we both agreed, let's make this page just a list of titles (with no more than one or two sentences of summary). The full length summaries can be used as the starting point for individual episode pages. -- BlueResistance (talk) 11:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me.Johnatha (talk) 14:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC)